


Control

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dean Winchester Has a Daddy Kink, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting, Memories, Post-Season/Series 13, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Michael agrees to a meeting with Castiel without fully understanding the bond between his alternate brother and host





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my partner in crime @BohoWitch for this plot bunny

“You said you wished to speak with me, Castiel. There won’t be a fruitless attempt at harming me, correct?” Michael smirked at him with Dean’s face.

 

Castiel stood before him in the hotel suite. He slowly and carefully removed his trench j Then suit coat. They were placed on the edge of the bed. He loosened the tie to pull from his collar. Buttons were plucked free and his cuffs were rolled up. Michael watched him with...amusement? Fascination?

 

“By all means, Castiel...make yourself at home for our little chat,” Michael chuckled.

 

“I didn’t come to speak with you, Michael. I came to speak with my...Baby Boy.” Castiel’s eyebrow raised and his voice growled the last two words.

 

Michael dropped to his knees and dropped his head. His hands clasped behind his back in a completely submissive pose. Castiel came around behind him and wrapped his hand on the back of Michael's neck.

 

“Good Boy,” Castiel praised.

 

“What is this...sorcery? Why do your words bring this vessel to submission?” Michael looked horrified. 

 

Castiel leaned down to let his hot breath give Michael’s vessel chills. “This body doesn't belong to you. And it doesn't belong to Dean. It belongs to me. And Dean understands this. He loves his...Daddy.”

 

“You...you are not…” Michael started to argue.

 

_ “Yes, Daddy. I’m your good boy, Daddy.” Dean knelt in front of Castiel and nuzzled his cheek against the hard bulge in Castiel’s pants. “Please, Daddy. Let Baby Boy make you feel good.” _

 

Michael shook his head to clear the memory he just accessed. “This human...services you…”

 

Castiel softly growled against Michael’s neck. “Dean and I have a very special relationship. He is mine to use and control. For more than just carnal pleasure.” 

 

“You know this is an abomination. Dean Winchester is not in control. How do your words compel me?”

 

_ “These are simple commands, my love. When I ask for my Baby Boy, I expect your utter compliance. Relinquish all decisions, all control. To me. Do you understand?” _

 

_ “Yes, Sir.” Dean agreed. _

 

_ “No, Baby. From now on when we play you are going to call me Daddy.” Castiel lifted Dean’s chin to look up at him. _

 

_ “Yes...D-daddy,” Dean stuttered. He struggled with the new scene Castiel set for them. Usually he obeyed his beloved Sir and he was the submissive Boy. Castiel was taking it to a whole new level, pushing his boundaries further. _

 

“Castiel...please. Release this hold on your submissive. This makes me very uncomfortable,” Michael begged.

 

“You don’t know how much I enjoy hearing Dean’s voice begging me. Sometimes to stop. Sometimes to keep going.” Castiel circled Michael. “I’ll only stop when I hear the safe word, Michael. Dean knows it. He’s used it once before. Only once.”

 

_ Dean was handcuffed to the headboard in their playroom in the bunker. Castiel had a spreader bar keeping Dean's legs held apart. He pounded into Dean from behind. There were bright red marks all over Dean’s back, thighs, and ass. Some were scratches. Others were from the strikes of Castiel's bare hands on flesh.  _

 

_ Castiel reached for his belt. Dean had been distant. He needed a hard scene to break through his wall. Castiel popped the leather in his hands before bringing it down hard on Dean’s thigh. Dean cried out for the first time. _

 

_ “No!” _

 

_ “You know how to make me stop, Baby Boy,” Castiel replied. He struck the other side. _

 

_ “D-daddy...Daddy...IMPALA!” _

 

_ Castiel stopped immediately. He used a touch of grace to free Dean’s bonds and scooped him up into his lap. “Shh...game is over, Dean. I’ve got you.” He thumbed away tears. _

 

_ “I...I can't do the belt,” Dean sobbed. _

 

_ “It’s alright. We do this to help you, free you. Let me take this pain from you.” _

 

_ Dean nodded. “John…” _

 

_ And Castiel knew. “Baby, you just took your power back. You stopped it. You were in control the whole time. Every time. Do you understand now? You may be the submissive, but you control every scene.” _

 

_ “I do?” Dean looked up. “I do. I never lost...control.” _

 

Michael played through the memory. “This...this was never about controlling me. This was about  _ him _ . You tricked me. He’s...he’s stronger. He’s....”

 

Something shifted in his posture, his eyes. “Cas?”

 

Castiel dropped to his knees beside him. “Good Boy.”

 

“Love you, Daddy.”

 

“I love you too, Baby Boy.” Castiel kissed his temple. “You’re going to win, love.”

 

“Yes. Yes I am.”

  
  



End file.
